


Teacher's Pet

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, alternative universe, student!Tezuka, teacher/school nurse!Ryoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka was a bit impressed with his new physics teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Student/Teacher AU to a prompt from lynnxiao

Tezuka was a bit impressed with his new physics teacher. He’d just explained a complicated bit of quantum physics using a tennis analogy and it had worked… a bit. I had made complete sense to Tezuka, captain of the high school tennis team. Everyone around Tezuka, however, looked completely confused.

Echizen-sensei went on to explain the science without any mention of tennis, but he looked rather bored in doing it.

Over the next few weeks, Tezuka developed a crush on Echizen-sensei. He’d never had a crush on anyone before, let alone a teacher! It was a weird sensation, feeling hot every time he saw his teacher.

He hoped that Echizen-sensei never found out.

Several months after Echizen-sensei’s arrival, Tezuka slipped over during practice and hurt his ankle. Oishi insisted he go and see the school nurse and Tezuka had complied, although he had gone alone so that his team could continue practising.

He was very surprised to see Echizen-sensei in the nurses office, wearing a white coat and bent over his paper work.

“Hello,” Tezuka said and Echizen-sensei jumped.

“Hi,” Echizen-sensei said, “what’s wrong?” he asked, taking in Tezuka in his tennis gear.

“I hurt my ankle,” Tezuka explained.

“Okay, sit down,” Echizen-sensei motioned to a chair.

Tezuka did as he was told and took off his trainer. Echizen-sensei took his foot and gently moved it around, Tezuka tried very hard to ignore the sparks of electricity set off by his teacher’s touch.

“It looks fine to me,” Echizen-sensei said, “you should be gentle with it though.”

The part of Tezuka;s brain that hung around with Fuji too much thought, I hope you’d be gentle with me and he found himself turning bright red.

“Are you okay?” Echizen-sensei asked, putting a hand to Tezuka’s forehead.

“I’m fine,” Tezuka said, a little more sharply than he meant to be.

Echizen-sensei laughed, “you should get back to your team, Buchou.”

Tezuka nodded and got quickly to his feet, pulling on his shoe, “Thank you, sensei,” he said as he tried not to hurry to the door.

“I’ll see you in class,” Echizen-sensei called after him, “Tezuka-kun.”


End file.
